


I Know You'll Be There To Catch Me (If I Stumble Down This Road)

by My_King_And_Your_Lionheart



Series: Now We Are Many [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: s01ep08 We Will All Be Judged By The Courage Of Our Hearts, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart/pseuds/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart
Summary: The sensate bond is at once a jagged mix of sharp personalities and a smooth mosaic art piece of differing colors. This is how eight people become one.(Nomi is on the run from the cops and she needs help to not get caught)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how the sensate bond feels when someone else is in your head
> 
> Title from Bail Me Out by All Time Low

The love of your life tells you to go out the window and scale the balconies to the ground. What else can you do? Whispers is at the door and you do not want to go back to the hospital. You run.

You hop the fence and land in the adjoining alleyway; you hit the ground running. You don’t get far before two cops stop you and-

“Oh my God, I don’t want to go back to the hospital.” But there’s someone who can help you, “Cop guy, where are you?” You really, _really_ , don’t want to get lobotomized. “Someone, please help me.” Your hands are in the air, but so are their guns; pure terror is clogging your throat: you _don’t want to die_ -

“Stay calm.” The fear is gone and you see a small Korean woman standing before you. The cops don’t seem to notice her.

“Are-are you in my head, or are you here?”

“I’m in Seoul. I was sleeping.” The statement seems absurd and in this situation, hilarious. You feel hysteric laughter in your chest but Will beats you to replying.

“Aw, shit!” The cops around you remind you that they’re there with a sharp,

“Get on your knees!” Will turns to the other woman,

“Who are you?” And she, kneeling down where your body used to be, replies with,

“I’m Sun.”

“We don’t have time for this,” you interrupt, because you _don’t_ \- those cops are about to get you (Sun? you don’t know how any of this works yet). Will starts up a play-by-play of the cops’ actions.

“He’s gonna call for back up,” he points to the cop in front of you/Sun, who follows the words like they’re an order. You blink and you’re back to your original space, the pavement hard on your knees, your hands above your head. “This guy’s right handed: he’s gonna go for your right wrist…” Will trails off, eyes tracking the cop behind you. “Now!”

At the word, you feel Sun’s instincts, her mind sharp against your own. You feel your body move, but your body isn’t entirely yours, it’s a mixture of you-and-Sun, and when on of the cops points a gun at your nose, Will joins the mix, too. Your body switches between being Sun’s and Will’s and yours so smoothly that it’s hardly a jarring experience when you find yourself where Will should be, back in Chicago. Then you’re back in that alleyway in San Francisco, and both Sun and Will are gone, but Will’s voice is still in your ear, telling you, “Throw the gun. Get on the bike.” You do as he says, dodging garbage cans and sliding cops and honking cars. Will’s voice is faint in the back of your head (“Is there a problem, Captain?” sounds like a faded record) before it vanishes completely.

You race down a hill, over a walker’s path and down another hill before you reach a gas station, the police still hot on your tail. You drop the bike and get in a car- _but what the hell are you doing because -_

“I don’t know how to drive.” A feeling like getting thrown into the passenger’s seat washes over you and suddenly you see a man sitting where you just were, gripping the steering wheel (you can feel the leather on your own palms), who says,

“I do.” He presses down on the gas pedal and you’re off, careening over a divider and onto the main road. You feel his excitement as he presses down hard on the accelerator. Unfortunately, his excitement isn’t flowing into you; without Sun here to ground you, the panic returns in full force.

“Are you crazy?” you ask him. The manic tinge to his thoughts answers you. “Oh my god.”

“I saw this in _Hard Target_. Jean Claude attacked when everyone thought he was going to run.” And you can see the film in his head; you know exactly what he’s about to do. That doesn’t actually make it easier on you though.

He swerves around the first cop car and uses the second to make your vehicle fly. It flips once, lands squarely on its wheels, and glances a few other cars on the wrong side of the road. The driver shouts with joy, the adrenaline coursing through the both of you. “It worked better in the movie.” He laughs as he speeds off.

Later, you will find bruises along your knuckles from blows you did not inflict, know how to drive a car, how to escape from cops, and you will feel a little bit closer to three other parts of your soul.


End file.
